Electrical plug-in connectors of the type in question are for example generally known, for example, from DE 20 2006 016424 U1, and are provided with a housing body, a housing portion of which, in an assembled state, is arranged on an upper face or lower face of the printed circuit board so as to form a printed circuit board connector at this location. For this purpose, an electrical connector element is accommodated in the housing body, which element comprises, on a printed circuit board contact side, a first contact portion for electrically contacting the printed circuit board, in particular a conductor track of the printed circuit board. Furthermore, the electrical connector element provides, on a plug-in connection side at an angle to the printed circuit board contact side, a second contact portion for electrically contacting a mating contact of a contact carrier, in particular a mating plug-in connector, to be able to electrically connect the printed circuit board, by means of the electrical plug-in connector, to a contact carrier arranged thereon.
Contact carriers of this kind may be formed, for example, by plugs, couplings, sockets, etc., as mating plug-in connectors that comprise a contact or a plurality of electrical contacts that are accordingly formed as a mating contact for the second contact portion of the electrical connector element or of a plurality of electrical connector elements, for example and in particular at least in portions so as to complement the second contact portion of the electrical connector element in question.
Plug-in connectors, including those of the type in question, pose the challenge of connecting the electrical plug-in connector, initially loosely arranged on the printed circuit board, to the printed circuit board, in particular integrally, in the intended position. In the process, the problem often arises that the electrical plug-in connector has a tendency to tilt, and the tilting of the electrical plug-in connector therefore leads at least to the position of the electrical plug-in connector deviating from the intended position on the printed circuit board and thus makes connection to the printed circuit board difficult.